La lune, reflétant le soleil
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Hinata avait changé ces derniers temps, c'était imperceptible et pourtant, malgré ses sourires en façade, Tsukishima n'était pas dupe. Yaoi. TsukiHina, KageSuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, je fais une mini pause sur Haikyuu Quest et quoi de mieux qu'un petit défi que je me suis lancée : faire une fic TsukiHina pour changer, avec un peu de KageSuga. L'histoire y est on ne peut plus basique mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)**

Disclaimers : Ben non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas:

 _Lorsque je le vois sauter si haut pour atteindre le somment, il me faisait penser à un corbeau volant haut dans le ciel._

 _Lorsque je le vois sourire, il s'illuminait._

 _Je l'enviais d'avoir une si grande volonté, moi qui suis toujours dans le noir._

 _Pourtant..._

"C'était quoi cette attaque pourrie, crétin?"

 _Le soleil..._

"Hinata, concentre-toi, tu risques de prendre la balle en pleine tête, sinon."

 _...Perdait progressivement son éclat._

"Je suis désolé, Sawamura-san."

Tsukishima observa attentivement la scène. Apparemment Hinata avait du mal à se concentrer en ce moment. Cela commençait à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Bien entendu, le roux avait toujours le sourire, s'excusant de sa maladresse. Il avait aussi ses disputes coutumières avec Kageyama mais il y avait autre chose.

Tsukishima n'était pas dupe. Le blond le regarda pendant que celui-ci se reposait sur le banc. Hinata se tenait légèrement en retrait, le regard un peu perdu, il tremblait légèrement, prêt à exploser. Il ne regardait même pas le match, même Yachi semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Tsukishima se concentra sur la prochaine attaque à bloquer puis ce fut la pause, Yamaguchi le rejoignit. Celui-ci savait que Tsukki s'inquiétait pour le roux, même s'il le cachait très bien. "Hinata n'a pas l'air bien."

Tsukishima ne répondit rien. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cela durait mais là, Hinata arrivait à le cacher de moins en moins. Ce mal être qui l'envahissait. Cela faisait du plus en plus mal. "Hinata, ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air l'air en forme." Sourire de façade. "Ne t'en fais pas, Yachi, tout va bien."

Tsukishima commença à s'énerver.

Hinata partit ensuite rejoindre Tanaka et Noya-san pour discuter avec eux. Pendant ce temps-là, Kageyama acceptait une serviette que lui tendait Sugawara-san. Un geste anodin mais qui disait tout, un regard bleu plein de tendresse et de gratitude. "Merci, Sugawara-sa...

-..Je dois aller aux toilettes."

Hinata courut, passant entre les deux passeurs. Sugawara allait le suivre quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Tsukishima secoua la tête puis partit rejoindre le numéro 10.

Hinata se tint là, recroquevillé, ses genoux serrés contre lui. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. C'était là où il les avait vus. Là où il avait entendu Kageyama dire à Sugawara-san qu'il l'aimait. Là où ces deux-là s'étaient ensuite embrassés.

Hinata sentit son coeur se déchirer. Il était heureux pour Kageyama et Sugawara-san. Il l'était vraiment. Alors...

"Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?"

"On ne choisit pas qui on aime."

Cette voix froide et monocorde. Tsukishima. Hinata le vit ouvrir la porte et s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bloqué la porte? Quel idiot!

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tsukishima? Tu es venu te moquer de moi?"

Le blond le regarda. Hinata fut surpris d'y voir de l'inquiétude. Tsukishima quant à lui, vit à quel point les yeux marrons du plus petit étaient devenus ternes.

Le soleil ne brillait plus.

Il l'étreignit contre lui. "Arrête de tout garder pour toi. Pleure."

Hinata ne se rebella pas. Il laissa les émotions prendre la place. Tsukishima savait que son t-shirt allait être trempé mais il n'en eut cure. Le blond posa sa tête sur les cheveux roux. Il ne dit rien, laissant Hinata évacuer sa tristesse. Puis il lui caressa le dos afin de calmer les tremblements qui secouaient son corps.

Tsukishima savait qu'Hinata gardait tout pour lui afin de ne gêner ni Sugawara, ni cet idiot de roi et pour faire en sorte que cela ne porte pas préjudice à l'équipe cependant il se détruisait à petit feu.

Et le blond voulait que le soleil puisse briller de nouveau.

Hinata se calma. Pleurer lui avait fait extrêmement de bien. Tsukishima lui donna du papier toilette pour essuyer son visage. Le roux l'accepta, un sourire triste aux lèvres mais fut étonné quand le blond posa un baiser sur son front. Hinata lui jeta un regard interrogateur que Tsukishima fuit d'emblée. Bon sang, ce n'était son genre d'être aussi impulsif. "Rejoins-nous sur le terrain dès que tu auras fini."

Hinata hocha la tête. Tsukishima sortit ensuite du cabinet. Le blond ne fut pas étonné de voir le roi en personne en train de l'attendre :"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hinata? Je l'ai entendu pleurer."

Tsukishima ricana. Voir le Roi s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un était désopilant. Sauf que là, il s'agissait de Hinata et Tsukishima trouvait ça tout sauf amusant. "Rien de ce qui te concerne le Roi. Va plutôt rejoindre Sugawara-san, qu'en dis-tu?"

Alors comme ça, Tsukishima était au courant? Kageyama le prit brutalement par le col. Le fait que Tsukishima soit plus grand que lui ne le dérangeait pas puis il croisa le regard de blond. Froid mais incroyablement menaçant, rempli d'une colère sourde. Il entendit la voix de Tsukishima poursuivre d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion : "Hinata a besoin d'être seul pour le moment. Laisse-le tranquille."Kageyama le relacha. La voix d'Hinata retentit depuis la cabine : "Je vais bien Kageyama, j'ai juste eu super mal au ventre. Je vous rejoins bientôt."

Le passeur savait très bien que c'était une excuse bidon mais il décida de partir. Il lui parlerait plus tard, quand Tsukishima ne serait pas dans les parages.

L'ambiance dans le local était très tendue. Même si Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita et Asahi bavardaient comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire, Sawamura ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Tsukishima discutait avec Yamaguchi mais son regard se posait de temps en temps sur Hinata qui se changeait silencieusement.

Kageyama observait Tsukishima d'un air méfiant et Sugawara triturait le bas de sa chemise, signe qu'il était très nerveux. "Suga, fit-il à voix basse, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ces trois-là?

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit Sugawara, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en occupe."

Il n'avait parlé à personne de sa relation avec Kageyama et malheureusement, Hinata avait été au courant indirectement.

Sugawara se souvint des sanglots qu'il avaient entendu alors que Kageyama et lui étaient sur le point quitter les toilettes ce jour-là, même si ceux-ci avaient été discrets. De plus, il savait que Kageyama semblait nier l'évidence. Il vallait mieux parler de cela au plus vite.

Au grand étonnement de tous, Hinata fut le premier à partir, Kageyama s'apprèta à le suivre mais Tsukishima lui barra la route pour partir à son tour. Tous les yeux, sauf ceux de Sugawara, se tournèrent vers Yamaguchi.

Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de partir à son tour. Tsukki avait dû suivre Hinata pour le raccompagner chez lui. C'était son choix. Comme il avait fait le sien aussi et Tsukki l'avait accepté. Après tout, ils en avaient tous deux conclus qu'ils avaient des gouts bizarres en amour mais comme lui avait dit le blond, "on ne choisit pas qui on aime." Il prépara son sac puis partit à son tour en saluant tout le monde.

Sugawara attendit que tout le monde soit parti. Kageyama était là lui aussi. Tant mieux. Ils fermèrent le local puis sortirent du lycée. Kageyama lui prit la main. Sugawara eut un petit rire. A en juger le tremblement qu'il sentait, celui-ci était toujours aussi nerveux alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois.

"Il faut qu'on parle."

Kageyama se retourna. "Au sujet d'Hinata." Il eut un soupir de soulagement, le numéro 9 avait pensé qu'il voulait rompre. "Il est au courant pour nous."

Kageyama le savait mais il n'avait pas osé le lui dire. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas lui-même, il avait surtout peur de perdre son amitié. "Hinata t'aime, tu sais?" Le passeur détourna les yeux. Ça aussi, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Voilà pourquoi il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Kageyama pensa à Tsukishima : "Tsukishima est au courant aussi. "

Sugawara hocha la tête : "Oui, apparemment, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de souci à se faire.

\- Pourquoi ça?

" _Parce qu'il aime Hinata_." Sugawara ne lui répondit cependant pas. Sa main serrait celle de son petit ami. "Je m'en veux Kageyama, je m'en veux d'être aussi lâche. Je veux parler à Hinata mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai peur que cela empire les choses. " _Et là, je laisse Tsukishima faire tout le travail."_

Kageyama le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. Lui non plus ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose sur ses choses-là, Sugawara-san étant la première personne avec qui il sortait.

Cependant, le passeur savait qu'Hinata n'était pas le genre de personne à se morfondre. Il espérait seulement que Tsukishima ne lui fasse pas de mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite.

Disclaimers : Eh non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas :

Tsukishima avait suivi Hinata qui avançait avec son vélo assez rapidement. Peut-être avait-il peur de croiser le roi ou Sugawara-san.

"Hé, Hinata."

Le roux sursauta et se retourna. Il poussa ensuite un soupir de soulagement avant de se mettre à rougir lorsqu'il croisa son regard à nouveau. Tsukishima savait qu'il avait honte d'avoir pleuré devant lui. Il voulait le rassurer mais il ne savait pas comment. Le blond avait du mal à exprimer ses émotions en temps normal. "Je...Je voulais te remercier, Tsukishima."

Le numéro 11 lui jeta un regard interrogateur. "Tu as raison, cela ne sert à rien de tout garder pour moi. C'est juste que...

-...Je ne pense pas que le Roi ou Sugawara-san t'en veuillent pour ça."

Tsukishima s'approcha de lui : "C'est naturel d'être jaloux quand on est amoureux."

Hinata lui jeta un regard surpris. Alors c'était ça, cette douleur qu'il ressentait, de la jalousie? Il était jaloux de Sugawara-san? Il avait envie de se retrouver six pieds sous terre. Le roux sentit une grande main plonger dans ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement ce qui le calma un peu : "Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir."

Hinata regarda à nouveau Tsukishima : "Tu es bizarre Tsukishima. On dirait que tu es devenu gentil, ça fait peur."

Tsukishima retira sa main et regarda le ciel d'un air absent : "Qui sait?"

Les deux lycéens avancèrent sans rien dire avant qu'Hinata n'arrive à la pente qui menait à sa maison :"Dis, Tsukishima, cela ne va pas faire trop loin pour aller chez toi?"

Tsukishima haussa nonchalemment les épaules. Il proposa alors : "Les tests sont pour bientôt. Ca te dit qu'on révise ensemble?"

Hinata fut ahuri. Ce n'était pas possible Tsukishima était malade ou il avait reçu une balle en pleine tête. Le roux accepta cependant, cela lui permettrait de s'éloigner un peu de Kageyama.

 _Deux mois plus tard :_

"Hum...Arrête...Pas ici."

Tsukishima ignora la supplique et continua de planter des petits baisers sur son cou avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient réfugiés aux toilettes, dans le même cabinet où il avait consolé le roux, sauf qu'il ne pleurait plus. A la place, il s'agitait délicieusement sur les genoux du plus grand. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, seul Yamaguchi était au courant.

Shouyou avait appris à connaitre Kei, il avait beau être froid et renfermé envers les autres, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, le roux avait découvert que le blond était quelqu'un de particulièrement attentioné. Il ne savait pas très bien exprimer ses émotions, c'est tout. Un peu comme la lune qui se cachait dans le ciel.

Kei quant à lui avait découvert un Shouyou responsable, surtout envers sa petite soeur Natsu. Il gardait des fois la tête sur les épaules même s'il avait toujours cette tendance à dépasser ses limites. Le blond essayait de le canaliser un peu.

Cela dit, en regardant ses yeux briller de désir, son visage teinté d'un adorable rouge et en écoutant les petits cris de plaisir que le roux poussa, qui furent pour lui une douce musique à ses oreilles, Kei ne regretta pas son choix.

Cependant, le fait de le faire dans ce lieu si exigu avait deux autres raisons : la première était d'effacer les mauvais souvenirs de Shouyou pour en construire de nouveaux, la seconde...

5,4,3,2,1...

Kageyama ouvrit brutalement la porte du cabinet. Tsukishima rompit le baiser en lui adressant un sourire narquois pendant qu'Hinata fut mortifié. Kei n'avait pas bloqué la porte? "Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Hinata, Tsukishima?

-Cela ne se voit pas?"

Kageyama se tourna vers Hinata. Il savait que ces deux-là passaient plus de temps ensemble ces derniers temps et connaissant Tsukishima, il pouvait très bien abuser du plus petit : "Et toi, tu le laisses faire, crétin?"

Pour le numéro 10, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Kageyama n'avait pas le droit de dire ce qu'il devait faire. Il se leva en déclarant : "Ouais, parce que figure-toi, j'aime Kei. Alors tu as intérêt à l'accepter."

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ce fut au tour de Kageyama d'être mortifié. Tsukishima était, quant à lui, étonné. Il pensait que Shouyou avait accepté son invitation pour oublier le roi. Il passa brièvement la main sur les cheveux du roux avant de déclarer à Kageyama : " C'est la même chose pour moi, le roi. Je vais rejoindre les autres." Il sortit ensuite.

Kageyama vit Hinata sourire. "Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves?"

Le sourire du roux s'élargit. "C'est un secret." S'il disait à Kageyama comment était Kei, celui-ci ne le croirait pas. "Retournons sur le terrain, poursuivit-il, sinon Sugawara-san risque de s'inquiéter."

Kageyama le suivit sans mot dire avec la désagréable sensation que le feinteur l'avait remis à sa place.

Une fois que le local fut fermé, toute l'équipe partit en direction de la boutique Sakanoshita sauf Yamaguchi qui alla voir Shimada-san pour lui demander des conseils. Seuls Hinata et Tsukishima en savaient la vraie raison. Sawamura distribua les brioches à la viande toutes chaudes à tout le monde qui les accepta avec joie. C'était le début de l'hiver et il faisait particulièrement froid.

Ensuite chacun partit de son coté, Kageyama et Sugawara regardèrent Hinata et Tsukishima qui marchaient devant eux, main dans la main. "Pourquoi Tsukishima?", grommela Kageyama. Sugawara eut un petit rire. Il savait très bien que Kageyama aurait eu le même type de réaction si Hinata était sorti avec Oikawa-san. Le fait que le roux soit avec quelqu'un ne le dérangeait pas, c'était surtout parce qu'il était avec le blond qu'il détestait.

Cependant, le couple fut témoin d'un spectacle surprenant : Tsukishima était en train de réajuster l'écharpe de Hinata, un sourire attendri aux lèvres avant de reprendre à nouveau leur chemin.

"Je crois que tu as ta réponse." fit Sugawara en posant un baiser sur la joue de Kageyama qui commença à rougir.

Hinata marcha en compagnie de Tsukishima. Le blond lui avait proposé de passer la nuit chez lui mais comme les parents et le grand frère de celui-ci étaient absents, le roux était un peu nerveux. Cependant, il se sentait mieux maintenant, beaucoup mieux.

Tsukishima serra un peu plus la main dans la sienne. Il en profita qu'il n'y ait personne pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres du plus petit. Celui-ci y répondit avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

Le soleil brillait de nouveau.

 **Et voilaaaa. Bon j'espère que cela vous a plu. A bientôt dans le Haikyuu Quest Universe cette fois-ci.**


End file.
